Dirty Desire
by melchan35
Summary: Kabuto is working away in his room inside the hideout and unexpectedly gets a visit from Orochimaru, who is by no means checking in for official business. What will happen when Kabuto can't resist his desires? KABUTO X OROCHIMARU! ONESHOT! Could turn into more depending on reviews!


It was a late Thursday night, when Kabuto was alone in his lab room working on some medicines he really needed to get finished. He was falling behind in his work lately because his mind had been elsewhere. In all honesty, he had been worrying about Orochimaru, and his undying interest in Sasuke. It had been causing a problem for him lately; he was kind of jealous that his love was looking at another person, and not just a person, it was a young male ninja. Not only was it against the rules completely, but Kabuto didn't like it at all one bit. He knew he couldn't tame Orochimaru; Orochimaru was there to come and go as he pleased, all the while leaving Kabuto hopelessly in love, and hopelessly alone. He sat in his chair, resting his cheek against his fist. The medicines sure were getting difficult now; especially since he was so tired, and it had to all be finished by tomorrow.

"How am I going to finish this?" Kabuto mumbled to himself, "This isn't like me. I usually get all my work done weeks before it is required." He knew deep down the answer to his troubles, but really struggled to come to terms with it. Yes, he was in love with Orochimaru, he couldn't deny that, but being so tangled up and jealous over him, he really didn't think that seemed like him. He felt so special when Orochimaru was with him, but he should know he is only a tool for his amusement, but still, Kabuto didn't want to see it that way. It hurt. It opened a wound each time in Kabuto's heart, but he wasn't one to complain or confront his lover, after all, Orochimaru was not _his_, _he_ was Orochimaru's.

Kabuto sighed as he looked at his work. His glasses covered his glistening eyes in the lamp light. He could not cry, because that would be weakness in Orochimaru's eyes, and he could not sit around thinking about it, because that just crushes him inside. If there was one thing he had to do, it was avoid Orochimaru for a while, at least that might help get him out of his system. It had been two weeks and two days since Kabuto had a proper conversation with Orochimaru, or should he say, encounter. Orochimaru wasn't a very talkative being, at least not without some physical contact. It was hard to keep himself away for so long, but he really needed to recollect himself. If Orochimaru was going to prey on younger more vulnerable people, then he wanted nothing to do with it. Kabuto knew Sasuke was indeed an interesting boy, and all in all good looking, but he was a student, and if the circumstances were better he might have been attracted to him, but being as they were, it was not possible. The only way to break free from Orochimaru was to keep away from him, and possibly find a girl to settle down with. Kabuto wasn't gay. He didn't look at other men and want them. He looked at girls if anything, but Orochimaru was just his crazy exception. He had something about him that no one else had, and he made Kabuto just feel so dam good. The way he forced him down on the bed without consent, grabbing roughly at his already pleading member, on top of him like an animal, chuckling inappropriate things into his ear, giving him chills, making him cry out and moan as he thrusted deep inside him, making his member leak with pre-cum.

Kabuto snapped out of his thoughts almost immediately after that. He was beginning to sweat thinking about his events with Orochimaru. 'What am I doing?' Kabuto thought to himself, 'Don't think about such things, it will only cause even further problems.' Although, they already had. Kabuto felt an uncomfortable feeling in his pants, and almost cursed aloud. 'Dammit' he thought to himself.

"This is ridiculous." He grumbled.

"Working hard I see, Kabuto-Chan." A cold voice slithered in the room.

The suddenness gave Kabuto a startle, causing him to turn immediately to the owner of the voice. Though, he wasn't stupid, he knew who the voice belonged to, he just wished he hadn't.

"Orochimaru-Sama!" he gasped, jumping up from his chair in a hurry. He knew the disadvantage he'd be at if he were to remain seated.

Orochimaru tilted his head slightly, "Jumpy tonight aren't you?" he smirked, before pacing closer to the slightly panting Kabuto. Kabuto gulped, and leaned back against the desk to try to keep himself under control.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-Sama, you surprised me." He apologized. He looked over Orochimaru's body as he was being approached, and for some reason it never looked better. He always wore that outfit, but, why did it look so appealing now? 'No' Kabuto thought, 'You haven't relieved yourself in a while, so don't act irrationally.'

"Life is full of surprises, isn't it Kabuto?" Orochimaru said, finally halting himself once he was in front of his prey.

Kabuto struggled to make eye contact with the older man, "Yes, I suppose it is." He answered plainly, before moving around his desk to escape feeling victim to Orochimaru. He began gathering some papers together, in hope he could flee with them to his room before Orochimaru got any ideas, which he probably already had. Orochimaru watched Kabuto struggle amusedly, "What's the matter Kabuto?" he asked.

"N-nothing, Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto said as he began straightening his glasses, "It's late, and I've really got to get this work done." He explained, placing a pile of papers neatly down, then gathering some more.

"Well don't let me disturb you then," Orochimaru smiled.

Kabuto blushed slightly at that remark, but soon focussed his attention on his papers.

"What brings you here, Orochimaru-Sama?" he asked, wondering if it was for anything in particular, besides sex.

"Why, you of course, Kabuto." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "I think you've been avoiding me lately." He said in a slightly dramatic tone, as he moved around to be next to Kabuto again. Kabuto gulped at Orochimaru's movement, and tensed slightly.

"Avoiding you?" he wondered, "Why would you think that? I'm surprised you've been thinking of me at all really, especially with Sasuke on your sights." He said, forcing a small smile. He couldn't believe he just said that. He wasn't going to show any sign of jealousy, or even mention Sasuke, but now he did, and he didn't even mean to.

"Hmm." Orochimaru hummed, "So that's been troubling you?" he grinned, moving behind Kabuto now. Kabuto tensed and gulped, wondering what Orochimaru would do.

"T-troubling me?" he forced himself to say, "Not at all." He lied, but Orochimaru saw straight through his act. Orochimaru placed his hands on Kabuto's hips, and pulled him back slightly to force his groin against him. Kabuto blushed harder as he felt something stiff grind against him. Orochimaru definitely had intentions for tonight, which is why he came and found Kabuto in the first place, but Kabuto really wished he hadn't. Sitting down and having a nice simple chat would have made Kabuto feel a whole lot better about Orochimaru, but he should have known better, that would never happen.

Orochimaru leaned in to Kabuto's ear, "You needn't worry about such things." He smirked, allowing his breath to brush over Kabuto in a way he always found seductive.

"Orochimaru-Sama, please." Kabuto gulped, placing his hands on his masters. He attempted to gently pull them off of him, but Orochimaru's grip turned to iron in almost an instant.

"Relax Kabuto," Orochimaru soothed, trying to calm his prey, "You're all tense. You need take a break from all this work."

Kabuto shuddered at Orochimaru talking into his ear like that. It was bad enough he got a hard on from thinking about such things, but now it was getting worse. His body wanted so badly to give in to Orochimaru, and let him have his way with him, but he couldn't, he had to be strong and overcome this. Yet again Kabuto tried to remove Orochimaru's hands, but they didn't seem to budge.

"N-no, I don't need a break, I need to get this work finished!" Kabuto said quickly, only earning a chuckle from Orochimaru. Kabuto got a chill from hearing such a thing from him. He was amused, which only meant more trouble.

"Well, it must be awfully good." Orochimaru said, "If it can make you this aroused." He pulled the side of Kabuto's pants slightly, making visible the outline of Kabuto's erection. Kabuto shot his gaze down and looked at how plainly obvious it was, stiffly standing out uncomfortably in his pants. _'How embarrassing!' _Kabuto thought, biting down on his bottom lip, _'I was hoping he wouldn't notice!'_

But Kabuto knew he was a fool to think Orochimaru wouldn't detect something like that; nothing escapes his notice.

"No, that's not-" Kabuto tried to explain quickly but was silenced when Orochimaru sniggered again.

"I said relax, Kabuto." Orochimaru insisted, sliding his hand around to the front of Kabuto's pants. Kabuto tried to wish away his erection, but there was not a hope in the world that it would listen to him. He hadn't touched himself since Orochimaru last did, which would contribute to why his body was defying him. Kabuto wanted to be pure for once, but he couldn't help himself when this dirty desire of his comes around. Orochimaru monitored Kabuto carefully, not wanting to miss the reaction he would get when coming into contact with his member. He slowly slid his pale hand along Kabuto's pants, until finally brushing over him.

Kabuto flinched at the contact, causing Orochimaru to grin successfully. He stroked over the hardened fabric for a few moments, before moving his hand to fondle with the buttons. Kabuto tried to pull himself together. He knew Orochimaru was winning, and damn it he wanted him to lose. In a few moments, Orochimaru was going to unbutton the pants and have access to his aching cock, which would be the end. Kabuto collected what was left of his mind and placed both his hands over Orochimaru's to pull him to a halt.

"Please Orochimaru-Sama, don't do that." Kabuto managed to say. His breathing had changed rapidly in the past few moments, and he was beginning to pant.

"I have to get this work done."

"So get it done then," Orochimaru said, releasing his other hand from Kabuto's hip and snaking it up his shirt. Orochimaru figured Kabuto needed loosening up before he could begin anything. He was so uptight, obviously because of the Sasuke event that was going on lately. But once Orochimaru had access to Kabuto's cock, he knew it would be all downhill from there, but now he just had to get to that stage.

Kabuto blushed when Orochimaru's fingers located one of his nipples, and began rub and squeeze it gently. He was kind of surprised that Orochimaru wasn't being rough with him like he usually is, but he thought that must have been because he was actually resisting him this time.

"Orochimaru-Sama, I can't -" Kabuto tried to say but was cut off when Orochimaru's tongue dragged over his neck, trailing up to his ear. Kabuto shut his eyes tightly and was now trying his hardest not to throw himself at Orochimaru and beg him to take him any way he wants. He shuddered as the older man left a trail of saliva along his skin, now reacting to the air in the cold room. _'Lord help me!'_ Kabuto thought to himself. Why did Orochimaru have to turn him on so much? He knew how to press his buttons so well, even with his strong mind.

Orochimaru hid a smirk. He could almost hearing Kabuto's thoughts, and could tell he was overpowering his body with the most simplest of actions. Once his tongue reached Kabuto's ear, he began to flick it over it, back and forth a few times.

Kabuto was so focussed on the sensation of his superior's tongue, he hardly even noticed that his pants were now unbuttoned. He stifled a groan as he was becoming more and more helpless.

"Well well, Kabuto…" Orochimaru chuckled in his victims ear. "What do we have here, hm?"

Kabuto blushed hard when he felt his masters hand snake around his hard throbbing member. He shot his gaze downwards and noticed the pre-cum seeping from the tip, and let out a sigh as he turned his head away again in shame.

Orochimaru smirked and squeezed the organ in his hand tighter, forcing Kabuto to let out a feminine moan he wished he didn't.

"You haven't touched yourself in a while have you, Kabuto?" The older man said tauntingly, "Look how badly your body wants it."

"Please," Kabuto breathed. His cock was now being stroked by the pale hand around it. "Orochimaru-Sama…I -"

He couldn't resist any longer. He felt Orochimaru's hardened groin press roughly against him from behind, and he couldn't take it any longer.

"Take your pants off Kabuto." Orochimaru ordered. Kabuto had no choice but to obey the command. Trying to regain some sort of sense in his brain, he slowly pulled his pants down, and the moment he did, quick like a flash of lightning he was slammed down onto the desk in front of him.

Kabuto winced and groaned at the pain from hitting the wooden desk, and became slightly dizzy from the suddenness. He was bent over the desk bearing his ass to his lord. If there was one thing he knew about Orochimaru, it was that he liked it as rough and as brutal as possible. Nonetheless Kabuto couldn't help but love every second of it.

Orochimaru smirked cruelly at the pain and confusion he caused the younger man before him, and forced his hand on his head to smack it back down onto the desk.

Kabuto groaned loudly in pain. "Please Orochimaru-Sama." He grumbled. Strangely enough his member was seeping more pre-cum.

"Why would you deny me Kabuto?" Orochimaru wondered, "You love getting fucked."

Kabuto felt tears form in his eyes, but quickly dismissed them. "I only want you to fuck me, my lord." He grunted out.

"I better be the only one." Orochimaru snarled, tugging Kabuto's hair up furiously pulling his head back.

Kabuto cried out in pain. Orochimaru definitely loved the feel of being in power, and Kabuto knew this all too well. Sure enough the abuse hurt like hell, but it was worth it, or at least Kabuto thought so.

"You are the only one Orochimaru-Sama!" He pleaded, "Please fuck me!"

He could hardly believe he heard himself say that. Seriously? 'how did I let that slip out?' he thought to himself. It was too late to scold himself, he was going to get fucked by his master no matter what he could do or say. His plan on staying away didn't exactly go as planned.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at Kabuto's plea.

At feeling the older man's actions halting, Kabuto felt himself saying more things he couldn't help blurt out.

"Please Orochimaru-Sama! I want you to fuck me so badly!" He whined, "I've waited so long!"

"Have you now?" Orochimaru smirked again, "What if I said no?"

Kabuto's member throbbed hardly at the thought of not getting attention again, and made him whimper. "Please Orochimaru-Sama! I'll never deny you again!"

"For your sake, you had better not boy." Orochimaru growled, pulling his prey's hair again.

Kabuto felt his offender fiddle around for a moment, and soon felt a warm wet hardness press against his behind. He let out a groan of anticipation, as he teasingly swayed is ass from side to side.

"Such a little tease aren't you Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed as he forced his cock into Kabuto's tight ass without any form of lube.

Kabuto cried out in pain and instinctively clawed at the desk and tried to pull himself away, but the grip on his hair forced him to stay stationary. Orochimaru bucked his hips forcefully, admiring the pleasure from Kabuto's behind and watching the painful shake Kabuto's body was giving off.

"Orochimaru-Sama!" Kabuto cried out, somehow finding the pleasure in the pain he was feeling. He could never understand why this man could abuse him, rape him, heartbreak him, and all he could do about it was hopelessly want more from him. No one else would or could ever make Kabuto feel this way.

Orochimaru forcefully kept pounding away at Kabuto's behind, and quite honestly couldn't care less whether or not it was going to bring Kabuto to his climax. Orochimaru could only see his own selfish pleasure in all this and was going at paces in which he needed to bring him to his own orgasm. Kabuto knew this all too well. It wouldn't have mattered if he came or not, it was entirely for Orochimaru's pleasure. But somehow that side of things made the whole event somewhat exciting and 'kinky' in Kabuto's opinion.

Soon this would all be over, and Kabuto knew he would go back to being lonely and down again, but as for right now, he didn't give a damn.

"Oh Orochimaru-Sama!" Kabuto moaned loudly, "Just fuck me any way you want!"

There were those words again, slipping out. Kabuto was so dizzy and lost in ecstasy he couldn't even feel ashamed of what he was saying anymore.

Orochimaru kept bucking hard into the younger man before him, and then leaned down over him, pressing his weight onto him.

"You're liking this more than you should, aren't you?" Orochimaru whispered into Kabuto's ear, forcing Kabuto to let out another moan as more pre-cum oozed from his member.

"I-I-I" Was all Kabuto was able to say. He was rapidly reaching his climax and Orochimaru could tell he was by the way his back was beginning to arch and his gasping was becoming more frequent.

Orochimaru watched him, and wasn't about to give him the pleasure of helping him cum by touching his cock. He enjoyed watching Kabuto suffer.

"Are you going to cum, Kabuto?" Orochimaru groaned mockingly.

Kabuto wished his master would rub his wet throbbing penis, but he knew that was by far a long shot, and somehow it made Kabuto more aroused.

With more slams of Orochimaru's length, Kabuto felt his vision become ever so blurry, and blood rush through his entire body, followed by an immense amount of pleasure.

"Orochimaru-Samaaaaa!" Kabuto cried out spilling himself over the floor beneath the desk.

The tightening of Kabuto's behind made Orochimaru wince at the pleasure it caused, putting him on the verge of his orgasm as well.

Kabuto's climax dragged out with constant moans and whines of desire, lust, want…love?

Seconds later Orochimaru threw his head back and let out a growl as he released his warm seed inside of his prey, making Kabuto moan more at the feeling.

The two remained silent for the next passing moments. Orochimaru was regaining himself while Kabuto had different feelings and thoughts running through his head.

He couldn't help it, he knew he shouldn't, but he honestly couldn't stop wanting this man.

"Orochimaru-Sama…" Once again, Kabuto wasn't in a normal state of mind right now, and was continuing to spill things that he never would normally do.

"I…I love you!"

Orochimaru's ears pricked and his eyes widened slightly, but he remained silent.

Kabuto felt Orochimaru's weight leave him as the cold air swooped at his body. He suddenly regretted saying those three stupid words as the silence prolonged. He cringed on the desk for a few moments, then lifted himself up only to turn around and find he was yet again alone. Where had Orochimaru gone? What happened? Did he feel guilty after hearing those words?

Kabuto shamefully pulled his pants back up. He should have known better than to say those words and make himself seem foolish. Orochimaru was not capable of love. Or was he?


End file.
